So Fine
by Polarion95
Summary: Yixing berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk baik-baik saja. Sebuah fanfic dari author dimpleXING FanXing! KrisLay! KrAy! EXOFanfiction


"**So Fine"**

**Cast : FanXing wif another member**

**Genre : Romance **** Angst **** Hurt **** Canon!**

**Warning: Broken!FanXing**

**..**

**..**

**I'll tell you before, This is a FanXing's fiction with broken theme. So if you don't like it, better if you leave this fic. Thank you.**

**..**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave your review^^**

**..**

**..**

Yixing hanya mencoba untuk menghangatkan dirinya dengan merapatkan sweater disaat salju turun seperti ini. Benar-benar pilihan bodoh saat ia menolak tawaran Kris untuk menjemputnya. Alasannya hanya karena ia tidak mau Kris merasa kedinginan saat di luar. Tubuhnya menggigil dan ia berusaha untuk menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya agar merasa sedikit lebih baik. Yixing masih menunggu badai salju berhenti. Mendudukkan diri di kursi halte bersama beberapa orang yang juga bernasib sama.

Menjadi publik figur seperti Yixing memang sedikit merepotkan. Untung saja saat berniat keluar untuk membeli beberapa cemilan, Yixing tidak lupa untuk memakai alat penyamarannya. Sehingga seorang gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari nya saat ini masih bersikap biasa saja meskipun sedari tadi gadis itu terus-terusan melihatnya. Mungkin merasa familiar dengan dirinya.

Salju masih turun dengan deras dan Yixing tidak berniat untuk menerobos seperti yang dilakukan beberapa orang itu. Yixing menutup sedikit matanya karena merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Mungkin sembari menunggu salju mereda, ia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di halte.

Yixing memang terbiasa untuk tidak merepotkan siapapun. Jadi saat Joonmyeon dan Kris memaksa untuk mengantarnya, Yixing menolak mati-matian tawaran itu. Ia berkata bahwa Kyungsoo pasti akan khawatir dengan Joonmyeon jika leader itu mengantarnya disaat seperti ini. Padahal Joonmyeon sendiri merasa wajib untuk melindungi para membernya. Sedangkan saat Kris memaksa untuk mengantarnya, Yixing bilang bahwa ia harus beristirahat dirumah karena Kris yang sibuk seharian ini. Benar-benar soerang pacar yang perhatian.

Ya, Yixing adalah pacar Kris. Dan itu sudah seperti rahasia umum bagi mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang di tulis oleh para fans itu adalah benar. Hanya saja banyak yang menganggap itu sebagai imajinasi biasa seorang fans.

"Eungh," Yixing mendesah perlahan saat merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh keningnya. Ia membuka matanya dan terkejut saat mendapati seseorang berdiri membungkuk di depannya dengan cengiran aneh seperti biasanya. "Chanyeol?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Yixing berseru saat mendapati adik satu grupnya itu.

"Ssst! Jangan berteriak, _ge_. Banyak orang disini." Chanyeol mendesis dan menoleh kekanan kirinya. Untung saja orang-orang itu masih tidak menyadarinya. Yixing ikut menoleh dan mengangguk pelan. Ia merilekskan tubuhnya sejenak dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga membeli sesuatu. Dan aku lupa tidak mengajakmu sekalian tadi. Aku mendapat pesan dari Kris kalau kau belum pulang jadi aku mencari mu dan aku menemukan kau tertidur disini."

Yxing mendesah pelan mendengar itu. "Aku tidak apa, Yeol. Hanya perlu menunggu salju mereda dan aku bisa pulang. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencariku seperti ini. Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa di jalan saat kau mengemudi sementara salju sedang turun lebat? Seharusnya kau cepat-cepat pulang, kalau tidak—"

"—Kalau tidak, Kris akan membunuhku nanti karena tidak membawamu pulang."

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya kesal karena Chanyeol memotong pembicaraannya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar karena melihat _gege_ nya yang selalu perhatian itu bertingkah berlebihan. Well, seperti biasanya.

"Kau juga seharusnya memikirkan kondisimu, Yixing-_ge_. Kau terlalu berlebihan kepada kami. Bahkan aku bosan melihatmu melakukan segala sesuatu sendirian."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun, Yeol."

"Ya.. seperti biasanya, kan?" Chanyeol tertawa lebar dan menepuk punggung Yixing pelan. "Ayo kita pulang."

Yixing tersenyum tipis dan berdiri mengikuti Chanyeol. Mereka masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi setelahnya.

Semua member sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Yixing. Termasuk Chanyeol. Jadi ia tidak heran melihat Yixing selalu sendirian kemana-mana. Bahkan saat ia menonton episode terakhir acara _Showtime_ mereka di televisi, Chanyeol hanya berdecak pelan ketika bagian Self Video Sehun di tayangkan dan memperlihatkan Yixing yang berkata bahwa ia melihat dirinya selalu sendirian dimanapun—Seolah bercanda, dan bertanya dimana semua member. Oh yatuhan. _Gege_ nya itu benar-benar keterlaluan.

Tak lama, mereka berdua sampai di dorm. Yixing turun dan berjalan masuk sembari mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya. Disusul Chanyeol yang berjalan di belakangnya. Ia menutup pintu dan menggantungkan sweaternya.

"Dimana semua member?" Yixing bertanya saat melihat tidak ada seorang pun di ruang tengah. Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan matanya membulat lucu saat mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Yixing.

"Hahaha, astaga. Aku pernah mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu sebelumnya." Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru tertawa karena teringat dengan acara _Showtime_ mereka.

"Benarkah?" Yixing bertanya heran. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan menghentikan tawanya.

"Tentu saja mereka semua sudah tidur. Kau tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. Yixing terdiam dan memperhatikan jam dinding di sebelah kanannya. Oh tuhan, pukul 23.45 KST. Sudah semalam itukah? Kenapa Yixing tidak merasakannya.

"Ugh, aku baru sadar. Baiklah, kau harus beristirahat sekarang." Yixing berkata. Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan berkata selamat malam kepada Yixing sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Yixing melepas sweaternya dan menaruhnya di sofa. Tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali. Dan ia kehausan. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya dan merasakan keheningan. Sudah malam. Kenapa cepat sekali. Bahkan ia belum sempat mengobrol bersama Kris hari ini. Dirinya merindukan sosok itu.

Yixing menghela napasnya pelan dan berjalan ke dapur untuk menaruh belanjaan sekalian minum. Saat membuka kulkas dan mendapati air minum disana, ia segera meneguknya dan merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

Yixing mematikan seluruh lampu dorm dan berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Langkah kakinya terdengar karena heningnya suasana yang tercipta. Tetapi Yixing dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara dari dalam kamar Zitao. Dirinya berjengit saat melihat dari cela bawah pintu kamar Zitao dan mendapati lampunya masih menyala. Apa yang di lakukan anak itu?

Yixing berusaha mendekatinya dan mengintip dari luar karena pintu kamarnya yang tidak terkunci. Dan tubuhnya membeku seketika saat mendapati Zitao sedang berciuman dengan... astaga Kris?! Tubuh Yixing limbung dan ia hampir saja jatuh jika tidak berpegangan dengan meja disebelahnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan hatinya sakit.

Hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat apa yang baru saja di saksikannya. Yixing berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan menahan semuanya dengan berlari tanpa suara menuju ke suatu tempat.

Dance room.

Ia mengunci dirinya di kegelapan ruang yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan latihan saat waktu luang. Yixing menangis keras disana. Mengeluarkan segala perasaan sakitnya yang ia rasakan saat ini. Yixing berusaha untuk mengunci mulutnya. Agar mulut tidak berdosa itu berhenti menangis. Tapi tidak bisa. Yixing benar-benar menangis dan ia memukul dadanya dengan keras. Berharap agar perasaan sakit itu berhenti merasukinya.

Yixing benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kejadian itu seperti kaset rusak yang berputar berulang-ulang di memory kepalanya sekarang. Yixing tidak bisa berhenti mengingat bagaimana bibir yang biasanya melumatnya itu menempel di bibir milik Zitao. Bagaimana tangan kekar yang biasanya melingkar di tubuhnya itu justru tersampir dengan indah di pinggang milik Zitao.

Yixing memeluk erat kedua lututnya dan berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisnya yang menyakitkan. Yixing bangkit dengan sempoyongan dan menyalakan lagu untuk mengirinya menari.

Tubuhnya bergerak dengan cepat seolah Yixing adalah mesin tari. Ia benar-benar menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Yixing ingin perasaan menyakitkan itu pergi. Dan di sela gerakan tubuhnya yang indah, air mata itu kembali menetes.

Yixing tidak perduli. Ia terus menari. Meskipun air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir tapi Yixing terus menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya hingga peluh berjatuhan dan ia mulai merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya.

Yixing kembali memukul dadanya keras. Dan lantunan lagu yang diputarnya masih tidak berhenti seolah memaksa Yixing untuk terus menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Kris, apa yang kau lakukan padaku..." Desahnya di sela dance. Dan akhirnya tubuh Yixing terjatuh dengan napas yang begitu berat. Kini tidak hanya perasaannya yang terasa sakit. Tetapi seluruh raganya juga merasakan. Yixing benar-benar kecewa.

..

..

Pagi hari menyambut Yixing. Ia mendapati dirinya terbangun masih di dalam dance room. Ia melihat kaca dan memperhatikan keadaannya yang berantakan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan wajahnya pucat. Matanya agak bengkak dan Yixing bangkit dengan susah payah menuju dapur untuk mengambil batu es di dalam kulkas. Ia tidak mendapati siapapun.

Yixing mengoleskan batu es itu di bawah matanya dan berjalan lemas menuju kamar mandi dengan tangan yang masih mencoba menormalkan bengkak di matanya.

_BUK'_

Tubuh Yixing terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang. Batu es itu terjatuh meluncur dan berhenti tepat di sebelah kaki orang yang di tabraknya. Yixing mendongak dan tersenyum saat melihat orang itu.

"Selamat pagi, Kris." Yixing membuka suaranya. Hatinya hancur.

Kris membungkuk dan membantu Yixing berdiri. Tetapi tanpa di duganya, Yixing menepis tangan itu dan membuat Kris terkejut.

"Yixing, kau—"

"—Aku baik-baik saja. Biarkan aku berdiri."

Kris terpaku saat melihat Yixing mencoba berdiri dan terjatuh lagi setelahnya. Tetapi ia tidak mencoba untuk membantu Yixing. Ia hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan Yixing yang dengan keras kepala berusaha bangkit lagi namun kembali gagal.

"Astaga, Yixing!"Luhan berlari mendekati Yixing dan membantunya berdiri. Yixing mengeluh saat Luhan mencoba untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit itu. Perlahan Yixing dapat berdiri dengan tubuh Luhan yang menyangganya. Sementara Kris merasakan pukulan telak pada dada nya. Hatinya ngilu saat dengan tiba-tiba ia mendapat penolakan dari Yixing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Berdiri seperti orang bodoh melihat kekasihmu terjatuh kesakitan seperti ini? Aku tidak mengerti dirimu, Kris." Luhan memarahi Kris yang masih terdiam dan membawa Yixing berjalan pergi. Kris memperhatikan Yixing dari belakang yang perlahan menghilang.

..

..

Luhan membaringkan tubuh Yixing di ranjangnya dengan perlahan. Kemudian ia melepaskan sendal yang di pakai Yixing dan menyelimuti pemuda berdimple itu. Luhan menyentuh kening Yixing dan berjengit saat mendapati suhu tubuh Yixing yang begitu tinggi.

"Astaga, kau demam!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lu." Yixing membantah. Sementara suara nya berkata lain. Sangat serak karena tiba-tiba ia merasakan tenggorokannya gatal dan perlahan setetes air mata jatuh dengan sendirinya. Tubuhnya sangat panas dan saat ia menghapus air mata itu, ia bisa merasakan seberapa hangat air matanya sendiri.

Hati nya sakit lagi. Entah kenapa kejadian itu terus berputar dengan sendirinya. Dan hal itu membuat Yixing semakin lemah. "Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?"

Dan pertanyaan Luhan membuat Yixing tidak mampu membendung air matanya lagi. Sebut saja dirinya seperti wanita. Yixing bahkan membenci dirinya sendiri saat ini. Seharusnya ia tidak bersikap seperti sekarang.

Yixing menggeleng dan berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya sementara Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Yixing dan mencoba untuk mengusap rambut Yixing. "Bagi rasa sakit mu denganku, Xing." Luhan berucap. Sangat mengerti Yixing.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lu. Aku tidak apa. Bahkan jika Kris lebih memilih bersama Zitao. Asalkan dia bahagia. Aku akan menerima itu." Yixing menangis tanpa suara.

Yixing memukul dada nya lagi dan Luhan menahannya. Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Luhan. ia kecewa melihat Yixing seperti ini. Tapi ia lebih kecewa dengan Kris.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu.."

Luhan menepuk punggung Yixing berkali-kali mencoba menenangkan Yixing dan perlahan pemuda berdimple itu tertidur.

Kris jatuh terduduk di balik pintu kamar Yixing. Ia memejamkan mata nya sejenak mencoba menetralkan perasaannya saat ini. Yixing melihatnya berciuman dengan Zitao. Yixing membencinya. Dan itu berarti perlahan ia akan kehilangan Yixing.

"Shit, Stupid brat." Desisnya.

..

..

Yixing masih tertidur di kamarnya. Sementara semua member sudah tahu dengan keadaan Yixing. Termasuk permasalahannya dengan Kris dan Zitao. Luhan memaksa Joonmyeon untuk mengumpulkan semua nya di ruang makan dan membicarakan hal ini.

Zitao akan menangis saat melihat tatapan Luhan yang tertuju ke arahnya. Zitao seperti sudah mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini. sementara itu Minseok mencoba menenangkannya dengan meremas tangan maknae mereka.

"Langsung pada intinya saja, karena aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk mengatakan ini." Luhan membuka suaranya dan mata semua member tertuju kearahnya sedangkan Zitao masih terdiam menunduk.

"Aku kecewa dengan mu, Kris... dan juga kau, Tao."

Air mata Zitao menetes saat itu juga. "M-maafkan aku _gege_, aku tidak—"

"—Diam, Tao. Aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini." Kris memotong ucapan Zitao dan mengagetkan seluruh member karena dengan tiba-tiba ia bangkit dan beranjak pergi.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar Yixing dalam diam sementara semua member masih memperhatikannya.

"Kris." Yixing berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum ke arah pemuda jangkung itu. Kris berhenti dan terkejut saat melihat Yixing yang berdiri di depannya.

Namun wajahnya kembali normal dan ia hanya diam memperhatikan Yixing. "Can you please stop acting like you're okay?"

"Aku memang baik-baik saja." Yixing membalas dingin. Tidak ada lagi senyuman di bibirnya. Ia perhatikan semua member yang melihatnya saat ini.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, aku dan Zitao—"

"—Stop! Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah bilang padamu aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan egois, Kris. Tidak apa-apa jika kau memilih bersama Zitao. Aku tahu dia menyukaimu dari dulu. Aku bisa menerima semuanya, A-aku.."

Kris hanya diam. Tidak memotong sedikitpun pembicaraan Yixing. Sementara Yixing berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis di depan Kris meskipun perasaannya sudah begitu kacau. "A-aku ingin kita berhenti. Maafkan aku."

Dan Yixing begitu terkejut saat tubuhnya dengan begitu tiba-tiba di tarik oleh Kris kedalam pelukannya. Yixing tidak menolak. Ia hanya terdiam merasakan bagaimana nafas Kris yang begitu berat di telinganya. Yixing memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis di depan Kris dan semua member. Ia mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tao bilang ia mencintaiku. Hatinya sakit saat aku memilih bersamamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku hanya menganggapnya saudara. Aku menciumnya untuk meyakinkan diri. Dan semuanya terbukti., aku hanya mencintaimu. Kumohon percaya padaku."

Yixing melepaskan pelukan Kris dan menatapnya. Ia menghela napasnya pelan sebelum berkata hal yang menyakitkan, "Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Disini begitu sakit." Yixing meremas dadanya kuat dan menahan semua gejolak yang bercampur saat itu.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan Kris dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ranjang dan menidurkan tubuhnya disana. Yixing menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Meskipun setetes air mata jatuh saat dirinya akan terlelap, ia bahkan tidak peduli. Biarkan saja rasa sakit itu menggerogoti hatinya. Ia akan mencoba pasrah. Dan belajar untuk melupakan semuanya. Yixing hanya namja biasa yang bisa merasakan rasa sakit di hatinya.

..

..

_1 month later_

_._

Luhan berpikir jika permasalahan ketiga membernya akan mengganggu kegiatan grup mereka. Luhan mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Bahkan semua member. Terutama Joonmyeon. Tapi nyatanya Yixing dan Kris juga Zitao tetap bersikap profesional. Yixing tetap tersenyum di atas panggung. Kris tetap seperti biasanya dan Zitao akan tertawa saat melihat Sehun yang menjahili Jongin hingga anak itu berteriak kesal. Dan itu membuat mereka bernapas lega.

Tapi tidak dengan seseorang yang selalu memperhatikan Yixing dari belakang. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana Yixing berusaha keras untuk menutupi perasaannya.

Ia sering mendapati Yixing duduk diam sendirian di sebuah halte bus dan lama-kelamaan pemuda berdimple itu akan menangis tanpa suara dengan sendirinya. Benar-benar sebuah cara yang bagus untuk membuat semua member tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau masih belum berubah, _ge_. Keras kepala."

Sebuah suara yang mengejutkan Yixing membuat ia mendongak dan tersenyum kecut. "Lihat air matamu itu, _ge_."

"Diam, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tertawa lebar dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yixing. Setelahnya ia tidak berbicara dan hanya memperhatikan jalanan yang lengang di malam hari.

"Mau membuat lagu denganku?" Chanyeol menawarkan sebuah gitar yang di bawa nya.

Yixing hanya mengangguk dan menerima gitar yang di berikan Chanyeol, "Kau sengaja ya?"

"Sengaja? Ya, begitulah." Chanyeol membalas seadanya. Tangannya sudah bersiap memainkan gitarnya.

Yixing berdecak pelan saat mengengar balasan Chanyeol. Jari-jari nya mulai memetik gitar bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang berusaha mengirinya. Dalam diam mereka menyesuaikan nada-nada. Yixing memejamkan matanya sejenak saat sebuah alunan mulai tercipta.

"Sejak kapan kau menguntitku, Park Chanyeol?" Yixing membuka suaranya tanpa membuka mata. Jarinya terus memainkan senar gitar sementara Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu." Balasnya. Yixing berhenti dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kau masih cinta dengan Kris, kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan memutuskan hubungan kalian?"

"Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk melupakan kejadian itu."

"Kau sangat naive."

"...Sudahlah, Yeol." Yixing menghela nafas nya dan mulai memainkan gitar lagi. Chanyeol mengikuti nya dan mereka kembali hanyut dalam permainan.

Sesekali Chanyeol tersenyum saat Yixing salah memainkan nada. Dan mereka kembali menyatukan irama lagi. Chanyeol suka suasananya. Tenang. Pantas saja Yixing suka berdiam disini.

"Mau memberinya kesempatan?"

"Siapa?"

"...Kris?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku akan berusaha untuk melupakan semuanya. Karena... sulit untuk percaya dengannya lagi setelah kau melihat apa yang membuatmu benar-benar merasa kecewa. Tapi, aku masih sangat mencintainya... Yeol."

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar itu.

"Tentu saja."

Dan Chanyeol melanjutkan permainan gitarnya.

..

**END**

A/N : Setelah lama vakum akhirnya nyoba buat nulis lagi. Oh ya, dulunya Polar pake pen name dimpleXING ya. Kenapa ganti jadi Polarion95 karena lagi suka bintang polaris dan rasi orion. 95 itu line Polar. Jadi kalau mau manggil, manggil Polar aja jangan thor, ga enak dengernya, wakaka. Kak atau eon mendingan(?)

Maaf buat reader yang minta sequel Sycamore Tree. Polar belum bisa bikinnya karena belum dapet ide jadi bingung mau nulis apa. Jadilah malah ff angst gagal ini. Ya itung-itung latihan nulis lagi setelah lama ga nulis.


End file.
